Victimized
by SamTropic751
Summary: After dumping his last ex, a friend of Scourge the hedgehog introduced him to a really nice looking cyan-pink girl hedgehog who seems quiet and shy, they dated. But later on, Scourge finds out dating the girl was a mistake. She is a bit more powerful than him and got himself trapped in an abusive relationship with the new girl. Can Sonic and the rest help him?


**Victimized**

**What's up everybody? SN75 here with a new story. If its good enough. I had this in my head for a while and I want to put it on here. So uh... hope you enjoy it!**

Ch.1

"Hey Betty, I have something to say to you..." Scourge said as he looks displeased at Betty, a female green fox that he's been dating for the past 2 weeks, but Scourge feels he doesn't have any sort of connection between and its not going as he planned it would.

Betty gulped in fear "Sure Scourge.. is there something wrong?"

Scourge breathed in and out deeply "Well...actually yeah for the past 2 weeks that we dated..." he stops

"What about the past 2 weeks? They were great!" Betty exclaimed, almost cried

Scourge replied in a calm voice "I know, I know but to be honest.. I don't feel any connection between us..."

Her eyes were beginning to tear up, and her beginning to break, as she started to take the hint from him "Wha..what are y-y-you trying to say Scourge? I'm not good enough for you?"

The green hedgehog let out a heavy sigh. He hate to break the things between them, their joy and their happiness, but it has to be done. He couldn't handle the pressure of not telling her the truth of how actually dull she is.. but she will always be painted in his memories.

"Look, these 2 weeks have been great, I had fun being with you and all..." Scourge stood up at this point

Betty looked upon him with her teary eyes "And?"

"I hate to say this" He grabbed both of her hands and gazed into her brown,gleaming eyes "But Betty it's time for us to see other people..I'm breaking up with you" He said with a straightforward face, then he left her apartment and closed her door while sobbing and grieving can be heard on the other side.

Scourge let loose of his chest as he heard her but he still walked away. And went down the stairs.

**X**

Scourge walked outside the building and went towards the park that is a couple of feet from his ex's place, where a couple of people either strolled or jogged by.

He walked on the rocky tailgate that eventually he found an old metal bench by a tree that provided a fair amount of shade. He inhale and exhale deeply. It was a hot day, while the sun is beating on the streets raising the temperatures high. It feels like living in an oven and getting baked. So he plopped down on the bench,slouching.

"That's like the 12th girl I dated this past week, none of them even impressed me except getting in bed with them" He chuckled at the times he did.

"Hey what up Scourge?" a teenager that sounds like a 15 year-old called out to him. Scourge lifted his red shades to see who it is. His friend, Sean, is approaching from a distance. Sean is an orange and black hedgehog who tries his best act like him, talk like him, even dress like him but he ended up failing anyway. But he's still cool. Only though he's 15. It's still a mystery of how Scourge and him met.

"Yo Sean, what up dude?" Scourge greeted as he arrived

Sean hand out his hand for a greeting "Nothing much dude, got mind-numbed at home, got out and here I am" He sat down besides Scourge

Oh, I forgot to mention. Sean has a bit of a nerd side which means he uses big words that I don't even what the hell it means. And he seems to be too optimist at some times, like right now.

"I see, gonna get some fresh air huh?" Scourge assured

"Hell yeah, it's hot in my house and air conditioner don't even work, sucks!" Sean exclaimed

"Wow, it really does suck"

A family walked on by with their baby resting in his strolling chair. They watched them walked away.

"So Scourge, your still going out with that chick?" Sean said, changing the topic quickly

Scourge looked at him, brow raised knowing who's he talking about "What chick?"

Sean seems puzzled "You know, green fox, tall, really cute um...Betty?"

"Oh Betty, nah dude I dumped her"

Sean eyes widen "When?" He stood up staring at him bizzare

"Just a couple of minutes ago" He answered

"No way man, why you dump her bro?"

Scourge sighed "Because man, to tell you the truth.. she's a bit bland for my tastes, I mean all she does is babble about is clothes,fashion,houses and other crap, bores the living hell outta me, the only best part of all is having sex with her and that's about it"

"Oh...I see..." Sean smirked, as he sat back down "Women and their clothes... eh? Am I right?" He elbowed Scourge playfully "Am I right?"

Scourge chuckled "Ha, knock it off squirt"

Sean quitted "Haha.. so what do you wanna do?"

The green hedgehog shrugged "Hell if I know, it's a damn furnace out here and it's boring as hell now"

"Hm, well uh.. how many girls you dated this week?"

Scourge scoffed "You ask too much questions my friend, why you're interviewing me?"

Sean glared at him "I'm not, I just want to know, come on please...?"

He looked at his droopy face, he grunted "Alright fine, I dated 12 girls this past week, no feelings, no nothing just down right dirty, happy now?" Scourge asked

"Wow no way" the teenage hedgehog's eyes gleaming with excitement

"Yep"

"That's so... your incredible dude"

Scourge smirked "Thanks for the compliment"

"No problem.. but hey! I know someone you can meet!

He moaned slightly, hoping it's not another of Sean's wierd, nerdy goofballs he called friends. Last one he met, he left the water running in Scourge's apartment and almost flooded the entire place, they had to a call the fire department to drain the water. It caused rising benefits in his rent payment oh how he can never forget that day...

"It's not one of your destructive morons you called friends is it?" Scourge wondered. The orange-black hedgehog looked at him with a mean look "They're not morons!"

"Apparently they are, one of them effed up my apartment and my rent payment soared, you don't call that morons?"Sean remembers it too. He just wanna act stupid about it and pretend it never happen.

"Oh yeah...no this time it's different!"

Scourge lifted his shades with an upset look "How in the hell is it different this time? Finally got a normal friend?" He snickered

"No! Actually it's a girl..." Sean trailed off

As soon as he said that, the greenie sparked into interest. Is Sean really hooking him up with one of his lady friends? This is going be sweet.

"Really?" He smirked, sitting up straight on the edge of his seat

"Yeah dude, she's really hot and nice looking" Sean insisted

"Well describe her. Does she have an hourglass figure, perky chest, nice ass or what?" He demanded

Sean smiled like an idiot "She actually has them all, believe me I checked her out before when I have a chance, but we never dated..."

Scourge frowned "Oh you poor perverted boy...how sad" he assured with a sarcastic tone

"Whatever! You're the one who wants to know" Sean laughed

Scourge joined him "What color is her fur?"

"Cyan-pink, its a beautiful color mix"

The green hedgie grinned "Alright dude, uh thanks for hooking me up"

"I'm not hooking you up with her bro" Sean said with an upset tone

"I'm going to date her am I?"

"Yep"

"So..when can I meet her?"

"I can probably ask her to meet you tommorow or the next day after"

"Ok sounds good to me"

"Alright, well I gotta go, my mom might cuss me out for leaving the house without asking"

Scourge couldn't help but gawk "Your mom?"

Sean sighed annoyed "Don't ask" then he left.

He watches him taking off across the grassy field and disappeared when he took a left turn, more people were over there blocking his path so he didn't fully see. But he didn't care, all he cares about is meeting up with this girl his friend is hooking up- dating he means. Will she look good as he describes? One way to found out is either tommorow or the next day after. Then he stomach started to rumble, time for some grub. All this thinking got him hungry. Letting a slight smirk upon his lips.

"Well guess I have to go the cafe in town to eat some grub" He said getting up and stretching before speeding off to the restraunt.

**XXX**

At the cafe, Scourge devoured his meal like a hungry animal which everybody looked at him in disgust. "What are you staring at?" He shouted muffled. The people ignored him and walked away. That's when a blue hedgehog Sonic, walked up to him "So Scourge, stuffing up your face again huh?" he said with a cocky smile

Scourge pffted "What it's to you blue? Get outta here, before I stuff up your ass with my foot if you dont leave"

Sonic rolled his eyes "Whatever green bean, I be on my way but I heard you dumped your girlfriend, that's like what 15 girlfriends?"

"What do you care wuss?"

"Oh yeah, that's right I don't" Sonic said before leaving

"Go, nobody made you came here in the first place" He swallowed his meal

Sonic went to his friends Tails,Knuckles,and Amy who were sitting at a table waiting for him

Scourge glanced at them and scoffed "Tsk, that hedgehog is a wannabe punk" he murmured before getting back to munching. Can't wait for the new girl he going to meet. Fresh new meat.

**I apologize if this chapter is a little dull. I'm not sure if it should be continued...or not**


End file.
